Glitch
by ErinM
Summary: DG and Glitch discuss his name. Cain broods. The usual... during Part One


**Title**: Glitch  
**Author**: Erin ()  
**Characters, Pairing**: DG, Glitch and Cain (mention of the Longcoats)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: DG and Glitch discuss his name. Cain broods. The usual...  
**Warning**: during Part One  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.

"So... Glitch," DG said slowly. She looked down at the ground to make sure she didn't trip on any of the branches littering the forest floor as she walked with her new friend. He turned to look at her and blinked once as she looked back up to him.

"You don't remember anything?" Glitch looked up to the treetops for a moment and made a face. Looking back to DG, he moved his head back and forth and shrugged. "Then how do you remember your name is Glitch?" DG asked with a frown. Glitch turned and gave her a side-long glance and his brow tightened.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug a second later. He cocked his head slightly and looked down to her. "How did you know my name?"

"Because you told me," she said with a slight smirk. He gave her a broad grin and glanced to his right. "He doesn't like us, does he?" he asked her, nodding toward Cain. Cain had stopped a few yards ahead of them, his back to them, but DG could tell the man was fuming.

"Well, the last people he saw threw him into that... thing, so..." she shrugged and caught Glitch's arm, pulling him along. Really, she knew they were holding him back from his destination, but she wasn't used to walking that much. And the man just didn't stop.

As she and Glitch caught up to Cain, DG gave Glitch another look.

"Do you remember who told you your name was Glitch?" Glitch gave her a concerned look.

"Why? Did they tell me the wrong name?" DG heard Cain huff, but she ignored him. She put a hand on Glitch's arm and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, Glitch." She frowned slightly and pulled him along. A few minutes later, Cain stopped them. He told DG it was because she looked like she needed a minute, but really, he needed to get his bearings. After eight years, he knew exactly where he was and where he was going, but the overgrowth hid some of the landmarks he knew to look for.

Once he was sure he knew where they were, Cain glanced over his shoulder and saw Glitch staring at some flowers growing along the path. His gaze shifted to DG, who had her head back and was looking up at the trees. She noticed Cain shift out of the corner of her eye and threw a look to Glitch before sighing herself and pretending to mind her own business as she neared Cain.

"You shouldn't get too attached, Kid," he said, looking off into the trees. DG made a face and shook her head.

"And why is that?" Cain huffed and turned back to give her an intimidating glare.

"Because he's a criminal, that's why."

"Way to keep a positive outlook," she snapped back.

"He didn't get that zipper on his head because it went with his jacket," Cain said, lowering his voice and glancing back to Glitch. DG reared back and made a face.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that he's not just a victim?" Cain locked his jaw and looked away. DG threw a hand up, motioning to him. "Y'know, we're takin' it on blind faith that _you're_ not a criminal." When Cain's head snapped back and blue eyes met blue, she shot him a look that said: _'How 'bout them apples?'_ Instead of responding to her, Cain clenched his jaw again and turned away.

As he moved away from DG and toward Glitch, she chased after him, speaking in low tones so Glitch couldn't hear. "You said they put you in that box because you were a good guy. Now, bein' that they came to my house, I'm guessin' you're tellin' the truth. 'course, for all we know, you were on their side, chickened out at the last minute and-" Cain hauled around and got right in DG's face.

"I am no coward." He blinked when his brain registered that this little girl was not his size and he couldn't hit her. Well, he could, but... he wouldn't. DG took a step closer and dropped her voice as well.

"Then don't assume he is." And she turned on her heel and walked away from him. Cain breathed heavily for a moment and locked his jaw again before glancing back down the path.

"Let's move!" he shouted as he turned and walked away from them. Glitch looked from the flowers to Cain to DG, who was standing next to him with her hand out to help him up. As she hauled him up, they gave each other a smile and DG hooked her arm around Glitch's.

"Glitch is a good name." Glitch looked at her with a confused expression. She nodded and pulled him along, saying: "Could be worse. You could be Fritz. Or Hiccup." Glitch was amazed at the cheer on her face and looked off into the trees as they walked along behind Cain.

He didn't even know she knew his name.


End file.
